


Dreaming Of Silver And Gold

by Priestessofshadows



Category: D.Gray-man, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Agency As Family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, And it kinda works, Apocryphos is an asshole, Arm Paralysis, Attempted Matchmaking, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Caring Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Childhood Trauma, Cute Atsushi, Cute Ellen, Cute Kyouka, Dazai-Typical Suicide References (Bungou Stray Dogs), De-aged Ellen Walker, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic Fluff, Ellen accidentally attempts to be a matchmaker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderbending, He tries not to do it when Ellen is anywhere near him, Homeless kids, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Motherly Hevlaska, Multi, Mystery, Or Is It?, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Polyamory, Poor Ellen, Post-Holy War, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective ADA, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Scars, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, She is so done with Apocryphos shit, She just wants the people she cares about to be happy, So he knows better, Soft Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Spoilers, Temporary Homelessness, Trauma Induced Amnesia, and is pissed at him for everything his done to Ellen, at least when it comes to Ellen, both physically and mentally, identity crisis, looking at you Apocrypho, or even talks about it whenever she is within earshot, she is between 5 and 10 years old, they sorta adopt each other as siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestessofshadows/pseuds/Priestessofshadows
Summary: "Who Are You?""Ellen...""I'm Not Asking Your Name, I'm Asking Who You Are Ellen?""I... I don't know..."OrAn amnesiatic young girl with eyes of silver and gold, body and mind scarred and broken in incomprehensible ways, causes ripples and changes in the world. By the end, nothing will ever be the same.





	Dreaming Of Silver And Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It began with a girl named Ellen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: child homelessness

_"******, you've done enough!"_

_"No I haven't *****. In fact, I believe I have not done **enough.** "_

_"Don't you touch her!!!"_

_"Please, do not interfere *****. It needs to be done. We both know that she is too dangerous, and if we continue to do nothing you know how it will end."_

_"She's suffered enough, plus you don't know that! She's stronger than anyone else, you yourself have seen it with your own eyes! So believe in her, believe in that strenght that she'll-"_

_"I'm sorry *****, but that is too big of a risk to take for a 'What if'."_

_"NO! STOP! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER AGAIN, NEVER AGAIN!!!"_

_"*****, **move.** Don't make me hurt you"_

_"RUN, EL**! **LL*N!"_

_._

_._

_._

_"ELLEN!"_

A tired eye blinked slowly awake, awarness slowly settling in. The hazy fog clouding her mind fading bit by bit, allowing the burning pain of the injury on her face, and the aches of her body for the uncomfortable sleeping arrangements, to make itself known. The screams of her dream turning into nothing but faded whispers, dissapearing into the parts of her mind where she was unable to thread or reach. A dream that would be forgotten, except for the small fragments that would be nothing but nonsensical to her. The pains of hunger racking her petite body, wrapped in a thin and old blanket. 

The old house she found herself in creaked with age, and was filled with the ominous sound of silence. She was the sole occupant of this broken down home. 

Grit and dirt clung to her pale skin, the bottom of her little feet nearly black. Her once snow like hair unkept and dirty. The oversized shirt she wore reached past her knees, ripped and stained at the edges, masqueraded as a dress. The bandages she wore were the only clean things she had, covering not just the left side of her face, (hiding the gruesome and painful injury underneath), but also that useless and unmoving left arm of hers (deformed and disgusting).

She catches her reflection on a broken piece of glass near her, and finds herself staring back with her uncovered eye.

Her _gold_  eye.

This was the norm for young little Ellen. The small child with neither a home, nor much of a memory. Alone and hurting and starving in a abandoned house that was falling apart.

A little girl too small for the grand destiny forced on her delicate shoulders. One that was unknown to all, even herself, and that would cause ripples in the lives of many and in the world.

It all began with her (because it always come back to her) and a chance meeting with another child lost in the thrones of his despair and hurt. One whose fate becomes intertwined with her's and others in ways beyond their own comprehension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new story, by me? It's more likely than you think. Especially since I have zero self-control, and my brain won't shut up with all these fanfic ideas.


End file.
